The Blind Forest
The Blind Forest "One who walks without purpose in the Blind Forest sees all of their greatest desires they may hope to achieve, but these desires in of themselves may render them, blind." The Blind Forest was a rift opened to the surreal forests of Aurinor, where it compliments a landscape and atmosphere similar to the Emerald Dream. The rift itself contains a vast amount of arcane magic due to the planet of Aurinor's destruction by the Burning Legion, rendering the planet's innate ley-lines and mana open to the surface. Creation/Finding The Blind Forest was founded accidently while the Blue Dragonflight was creating various vaults to store their artifacts. The specific vault that contains the rift is owned by Irzugos and the creation was aided by Tiagosa (Irzugos' mate), Kalecgos, and Arygos. The vault resides deep within the Nexus and is currently not operational by the Blue Dragonflight, rather Irzugos uses the vault for his own personal storage and escape. It is speculated that Teranagosa uses this very vault as well, bound to it the same way Irzugos is. The rift to the Blind Forest was incredibly unstable and to contain it they forged a portal frame made of obsidian, should it ever be needed. Not much was studied in the Blind Forest other than various notes about it possessing "Magical energies which can form to one's desires", otherwise no attempts were made to permanently stabilize the rift as they did not possess the resources or magic to do so at the time. The Vault The vault is deep within the recesses of the Nexus and requires a portal to traverse to it, where the scroll can be found in the librarium. The vault is separated into two wings lined with various arcane, void, and other anomalous artifacts. The rift to the Blind Forest lies within the leftmost wing and is gated by an obsidian portal frame. The Blind Forest needs two keystones to reopen the unstable rift, which are found conveniently in the vault itself. Left behind in its wake is an unstable Arcane Guardian, which continuously guards the portal room. The Blind Forest The Blind Forest was the given name to the rift founded by the Blue Dragonflight and has since remained unresearched. The current guardians and residents that lay on the other side of the rift into Aurinor is unknown, other than that the dragons themselves dared not challenge their power. The silky purple white trees litter the rift with the echoing silence of various corporal forms wisping about. a much larger arcane-infused pink tree lay at the center of a small waterfall. The center tree was deemed the name of; "The Tree of Forbearance" and is speculated that the tree is the site of a major anomalous arcane source. However, the name given to the tree is unknown and was merely repeated by the subjects that went into and tested the rift before falling into insanity. Encounters The Vault Arcanir - Guardian of Portals 30/30 HP + 4 Arcane The Blind Forest Echos of the Forest + 5 Charisma -- Charm The Roots of Forbearance Summons 7 souls, each depicting the sins of the Nine Hells: Category:Geography of Azeroth